Arthur & Selenia
by Alex Clock
Summary: After the 3 movies Arthur and Selenia get married and go on there honeymoon. WARNING: RATED M FOR PEOPLE 18 AND OLDER.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the fandom of these character nor do I make any money from this.**

**Arthur and Selenia**

**By: Kluesner**

**Arthur stood at the****window****watching the sun pass over head waiting for the full moon to come so he could see her again. All day all he could see was her. As the sun set he could picture her in his mind. Her red hair that sent his soul a blaze. Her ember eyes that made his heart stop. Her name that he would say to himself to help keep the image of her in his mind. Selenia.**

**When night fell Arthur sat on the porch of his grandparent's house waiting for the tribe to arrive to send him on his way. As he sat he wondered weather or not they would ever show up and from the mist of the night air Arthur could see the figures of the tribal****members****walk towards him. As the leader walk towards him. "Arthur", He said in a deep voice. "Are you ready?" Arthur looked up at him a nodded with excitement as he and the leader walked over to his Grandfather's telescope waiting for the full moon to come into a line with the telescope. As the moon made its way from around the clouds a strait beam of light ripped threw the sky and made contact with the telescope. Arthur walk up and looked threw the telescope to find Betameche Selenia younger brother. "Hi Arthur", He said. "It's been a while. Of****course****I know there is a bit of a time difference between our worlds and the fact that Selenia has never stopped talking about you and has been counting the day for you return and." "Betameche!" Arthur said. "Can we continue this when I am down in your world we don't have much time." On that Betameche woke up the Ferryman and with a turn of the three dials Arthur was shrunk down in to a Minimoy. **

**As he dusted of the gold dust Betameche ran up to him and said, "Welcome back Arthur how was the trip?" "Fine, a lot better then getting squeezed by vines." Arthur said as he got to his feet. Both Arthur and Betameche mad there way in to the in to the village Arthur looked around to see that nothing much has changed since he last time he was here. As they made there way to the center of the village Arthur saw the magic sword in still stuck in the stone. As he looked at it memories of the adventures that he and the others had come back to him. Then he remembers the main reason he came back to her to see Selenia. As he stood there he could here heavy foot steps coming closer and closer. From the dark tunnel came forth Emperor Sirfrat. "Welcome back Arthur. Hope your stay will be joyful." Said the Emperor. Arthur walked forward and bowed his head to the Emperor. "It is an honor to be back here your highness. Might I ask where Selenia is? I haven't seen here since I've arrived." "Oh my daughter is getting ready for the ceremony. You see we could not get it started with out you." Replied the Emperor. Arthur had puzzled look on his not knowing what he was talking about. Before he could say anything he saw the girl he had been thinking about for the past few months. She stepped in to the light wearing a pink dress made out of pink rose peddles. To Arthur every thing was gone, all her could see was her in that dress. When he came to she was holding both of his hands and he looked up as the Emperor was making a speech. "We are here to day at this place to see the union of my daughter Princess Selenia and the mighty hero Arthur." Arthur was shocked to what he had herded. He realized that the ceremony was a wedding. His wedding to Selenia.**

**Arthur was still in shock after what he had just herd. He mind was trying to comprehend with what he just what happened that he was not listening to what the Emperor said. Then everything fell silent. Everyone in the village was looking at Arthur. Arthur face was turning red with nervousness. Not knowing what all he could do is look in to eyes of the love who was looking a little cross. The next thing that happened was Arthur getting kicked in the back of his legs by Betameche causing him to go down on his knees and Selenia fallowed. As they sat there on their knees they herd the voice of the Emperor. "On this day we join the lives of these two bright souls. Arthur the hero who has saved us from many evils and my daughter the crown princess of our land. Oh you look so beautiful." Selenia gave a mean look to her father witch got him back on track. "As we look down at these two we have to ask. Arthur will you always be there for my daughter, to look after her for all time, and let her be the only one in your life?" Arthur confused not knowing to what to do his mind went blank as well as the look on his face. As confused as he was all he could do was look at the face of the one he loved and that was when he knew the right answer.**

"**Yes with all my heart your highness", said Arthur. With a smile on his face the Emperor turned to his daughter and repeated the same words to her and she looked at Arthur and said, "Yes I do and I always will." "These two have decided", the Emperor said "They have decided to become one." Then Selenia closed her eyes and Arthur got another kick****form****Betameche but he already knew what to do. He closed his eyes and together they met. They were lost in each others love. If they could hear they would hear the roaring cheers of the whole village screaming with joy. When they broke they looked around to see the crowds of people screaming with joy. But before they could even start walking they were scooped up in to a chair that was woven together out of twigs decorated in bright beads. Under the chair where two long polls and at each end the were being carried by soldiers and in front were two ladies in pink and white dresses carrying baskets of flower petals. As they were carried threw the village all Arthur could think about was what was going to happen next. But then as he was sitting there with all these thought going threw his head, He felt Selenia take hold of his hand and then his mind went blank. Because once again all he see was her face and how happy she looked.**

**As they sat in the chair being carried threw the village and the flower girls throwing petals as they were carried over them. They moved threw the village seeing all of the people scream and cheer for the new happy couple. But after some time Arthur looked around he notices that they were moving away from the village to a big wooden door that had pink blossoming flower. As they got there the soldiers lowered the chair and along with the flower girls they walked a way. As Arthur got out of the chair he turned to Selenia and asked, "What is this place?" Selenia walked up beside him taking hold of his hand and answered, "This is the entrance to the Royal Gardens. This is were all the royal couples go to after they have been joined as one." As she said that the door opened and to a site Arthur had only seen in his dreams. What he saw was a field a giant****flowers****of many colors. And as the full moon over head shined on them they almost looked like they glowed. The only thing that Arthur could compare they beauty to was the beauty of his new wife.**

**As he marveled over the sight of the field, Selenia led her husband in the field when Arthur asked, "What are we doing here?" Selenia looked back at him and answered, "We are here to pick a flower for us." "A flower? How do we pick a flower", asked Arthur. Selenia smiled back at him for a second the said, "We don't pick a flower, The Flower picks us." Arthur stopped in his tracks. Looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. So Selenia sat down with Arthur next to her to explain. "You seen Arthur when a person of royal blood finds a person to love and care for they come here after they have been joined as one. Here in the Royal Garden they walk around in the moon light until a flower picks them and then they love each other under the moon light." Arthurs face started to blush then from behind him a red flower bent over as if it was inviting them in. The flower looked like a Poppy but at the canter was a circular bed of pollen Arthur was silent Selenia was the only one to speak. "This is the one", she said. As they walked in the flower rose up causing the moon to shine threw the top casting shadows of the two of the bed made of pollen that smelled like sweet honey.**

**Selenia made her way to the center of the flower getting on her knees waiting for Arthur to come over, but Arthur just stood there not knowing what to do. So Selenia walked over and brought him over to where she was and both on there knees and she went in for a kiss. Arthur had never had a kiss like this before. He felt her hand grab the back of his head as she kissed him and he felt her tongue go in to his mouth. Arthur scared because of this never happed to him. He wanted to move a way but he couldn't. He didn't want to.**

**As she kissed him with so much passion, she caused him to fall over on his back. When she broke off to see if he was ok. There was a blank look on his face. She grabbed his hand to see that he that he was still alive. When she did that he looked up at her and smiled. Then she took his hand in hers and placed it over her left breast and he could feel her heart beat pumping faster and faster. Arthur face started to turn red again. When Selenia came in for another kiss and this time Arthur did what she did before and used his tongue. As he did that she was surprised and raped her arm around him and he did to her. As their bodies intertwined with each other Arthur felt a pressure growing below his stomach. As that happened Selenia felt the pressure threw her dress. She knew what this meant, but he did not.**

**When she broke the kiss she sat over him and started to undo the top of her dress. Arthur just laid there clueless but he couldn't move or speak. Selenia top was undone and it fell off showing her breast witch to Arthur were the size of honeydew melons and the moon light shined on them. Arthur face went from nothing to bright red with a look of shock. Selenia took hold of both of Arthur's hands and placed them over her breast and started to rub his hands around. Soon enough she let go and he was on his own. While Arthur was lost in what he was doing Selenia took her hands and went under Arthur's shirt. She felt around until she found two of his sweet spots and started to tickle and rub them as he was doing to her. After awhile Selenia stop him after she stopped she pulled him up from off his back. Now he was sitting and she was on his lap and after another deep kiss. Selenia reached under Arthur's shirt and pulled it off. As she moved in close, Arthur thought that she was going to kiss him but in fact she went lower and started kissing and licking his chest. The only sound that could be herd was the sounds of nature and the moans from Arthur. As this was happening the pressure was growing. So he stopped her and said," S Selenia I feel like my stomach is about to explode." She just looked at him with a seductive smile on her face and said," Don't worry Arthur I'll take care of it.**

**Selenia slid off Arthur's lap and moved to his feet and removed his shoes and started to suck and bit his toes. Arthur fell on his back and started to moan again. Soon she moved up from his feet to his pants and started to rub his hips. "Is this where it hurts?" She asked. "N No" Arthur said looking up at her. So she moved and stared to rub his stomach. "How about there?" Arthur just shook his head no. Then she finally moved over his member and stated to rub. She didn't even need to ask because he just laid his head back down and started to moan even louder.**

**So Selenia's next move was undoing Arthur's pants. She undid them and slid the down to his ankles when she looked up she saw his member standing up stiff and Selenia was amazed at what she saw if she could measure it. It would be eight, eight and half inches long. Arthur looked up and saw what she saw. "W what h happened to me?" He asked. Selenia looked past his member to Arthur's face and said, "Nothing you just excited. But don't worry I'll take care of it. And with that said she started to kiss and lick the top of his member. Arthur just laid back and moaned at the feeling of Selenia's mouth on his member. Soon she had her mouth over the tip and started to suck on it. Arthur started to thence up as his member went deeper and deeper in to his lover's mouth. Then He felt some thing build up in him. He tried to say something but all he could get out was "Selenia I I" Then as laid there he felt as if the pressure that had been building up finally released. He laid there just breathing when he looked back up he saw Selenia's mouth covered and dripping with white goo. "Wha what is that stuff?" asked Arthur. "Oh this. This is your love juice." Selenia said. Arthur had a brief look of shock on his face. Then he said, "That came from me. H how did that happen?" Selenia licked her lips and swallowed what was left in her mouth and said, "You Arthur we are in love and when you build up your love you have to release it." "And it comes out there?" asked Arthur. "Yes it dose. Even with me." She replied.**

**Arthur was a bit worn out after what just happened. Selenia moved up next to him rubbing her fingers over his chest. "Was that good for you?" she asked him. Arthur took a second to think over what just happened considering this whole thing was a new experience for him. After he had time to think he said, "It felt good Selenia. I just wish there was a way you could feel that same." Selenia look at him as a smile grew across her face. She got up and moved to the other side of the flower and laid against a petal. Arthur rolled over on his stomach to see what she was doing. What he saw was his lovely wife was undoing the lower half of her dress. As she did this Arthur saw a site that made caused the pressure to build up in him again. What he saw was the lips of Selenia's sex with a small patch of red hair above it. It almost looked like a flame of passion. With one curl of a finger she invited him over to join her. Arthur got to his feet to walk over but tripped over. He looked down to see that his pants were still down and around his ankles . He looked back at Selenia to see her laughing under her breath. A bit frustrated he kicked off his pants and crawled over to his wife.**

**When Arthur made over to her he laid next to her. They shared another kiss each of them feeling each others tongues in the wall's of there mouths. Arthur could taste a bit saltiness that was never there before. When Selenia broke it she took hold of one of Arthurs hand's and as she took his hand she guild him down to her sex and before he even touched anything he felt the warmth coming from her body then he felt the bare skin of her lips. She guided his hand back and forth over her lips at times he could even feel her hair rub against his wrist. Then weather is was fate or Selenia one of Arthur's fingers slipped in. A shiver ran down her spine and gasp escaped her mouth. "Selenia are you ok?" Arthur said. She took a couple deep breaths and said, "I I'm fine….Arthur just don't stop." Arthur not knowing what to do Arthur took his finger and started moving it around the tight warm space that he had found. Every time he moved his finger Selenia took a deep breath and started moan as loud as Arthur was a few moments ago. Arthur was a bit scared because he had never done this before but when he looked at her and saw not a face of pain but a face of pleasure. He tried to do something daring and he slipped another finger in. "Oh Arthur!" Screamed Selenia. Arthur herd her cry but he didn't stop. As he kept going his member started to grow again. But before he had time to notice Arthur felt a gush of wetness flow over his fingers and herd a loud scram from Selenia's mouth. Scared he pulled his fingers as he saw the same kind of goo coming out of her sex that came of him.**

**As they laid there Selenia started breath hard and started to shiver. Arthur curled up next to her because he though that she was getting cold. As he did this Selenia felt the now clod goo in Arthurs hand and felt his erected member rubbing against her hip. As she notice this she started to rub the top of his member that sent a jolt threw Arthurs body. Arthur felt her rubbing his member and the she felt her grab his shoulders and pushed him back in his back. While Arthur was on his back he saw Selenia walk over to him and stood over his head. As he looked up he could see her sex still wet after what he did to her. Then she started to lower her self on to his body. Arthur just laid there as he saw her sex come closer to his face. The next thing he felt was Selenia's naked body laying on top of him and sucking on his member again. Arthur started to moan but was soon silenced was Selenia's sex rested against his mouth. Arthur nervous and a bit lost he thought of one thing to do and that was doing what Selenia was doing. So with out warning Arthur stuck out his tongue and started to lick Selenia's sex. Selenia felt a shock when Arthur stared lick but that did not stop here from enjoying what she was doing to him while sucking on his member she also used her hands to masseuse his rather large sack. Meanwhile Arthur placed his hands on Selenia's ass so he could have more control over what he was doing to her. He kept licking till his tongue slipped in to her and he felt the soft moistness of her inner walls and tasted the same saltiness he felt when he kissed her before. As Arthur kept movie his tongue he came across a small lump near her patch of hair. Stop for a second to look while Selenia was still sucking on him. Letting one hand free he took the little lump between two of his fingers and pinched it a bit. Selenia released Arthur from her mouth and sprung up letting out scream of excitement. Arthur scared of what he did to her slid from underneath Selenia that made her fall back ward on her back taking deep breaths.**

**As she fell Arthur quickly moved to her side grabbing her hand with a worried look on his face. But what he saw on her face was a smile and he herd the faint sound of laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked Selenia. She looked up at Him and said, "Nothing Arthur. You just found my sweet spot and when you touched it made me feel the best I have ever felt." Feeling bad of what happened to Arthur she pulled herself up and gave him a kiss and placed an arm around him. When she stopped, she moved close to his ear and whispered, "Are you ready for what happens next?" Arthur not know what she was talking he wasn't even scared. After all that has happened to him tonight he was ready for what ever she was talking about. He pulled back and look in to her eyes and said. "I promised to always be there for you, to look after you for all time, and you are and always be the one for me. I love you Selenia. I'm ready for anything." The look on her lit up with happiness. With a big smile on her face she looked at Arthur and spoke "Oh Arthur. I love you to" With his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck they shared another deep kiss that ended up with Arthur back on his back and Selenia on top of him sitting right on top of his stiff member.**

**With Selenia pining Arthur arms down she started to grind her sex on top of his. With her on top of it and pressing it against him she got it as stiff as it would ever be. After that she took a long lick from Arthur's chest all the way to his noise. She then looked into Arthur's eyes and ask him, "Are you sure you are ready for this?" Arthur looked up at her and shook his head yes. Then with her hands still pinning Arthur's arms down, she raised her lower half up letting Arthur's member stand up. She lower herself until he was pressing against her entrance and with a small push she let his tip make it's way in to her. She let out a pain full moan but Arthur couldn't do any thing because she still had him pined down. "Selenia are you alright?" said Arthur. Even tho she had a look of pain on her face she spoke to him and said, "I I'm fine Arthur. I j just need to get past the rough part" Slowly more of Arthur went on to her. He felt her warm softness form a tight grasp around his member. Selenia continued to lower herself on him but then Arthur felt as tho he had hit a wall inside her. "I think we should stop." He pleaded with her, but she looked down at him and said, "No we have to keep on going. We can't stop." And with a thrust from her Arthur member pushed threw and Selenia let go of Arthurs arms and let out a scream of terror.**

**Now freed Arthur shot up and rapped his arms around her holding her tight against him. Selenia leaned her head over Arthur shoulder and started to cry a bit. Arthur pulled her away and said, "Selenia I love you and I can't see you in pain. We should stop." Selenia looked at him with tears in her eyes "No we can't we mustn't. Arthur if you love me then you must trust me." With that said Arthur didn't stop and he let her continue. Hugging each other they fell back down where Selenia started to move slowly up and down on Arthur. As she did this she rose up again sitting on Arthur and started movie faster. Arthur could feel the friction rubbing on his member. With his free hands he placed them on Selenia hips to help keep her steady. Selena started to moan with every movement. She took her free hands and started to rub her breast. Moving faster she let go of her breast and grabbed Arthur's hands and placed them on her breast. "Feel with me Arthur." She said in ecstasy and Arthur started to rub her breast making her moan even more. Soon enough Arthur felt the pressure building up in him. He looked up at Selenia and said," S Selenia I I'm going to e explode again." Selenia not able to look at him just said, "Me to. Let's…do…it…together" and together they screamed as loud as they could as the released their love. Selenia back arched as Arthur released him self in to her as she did on to him.**

**After a few seconds Selenia fell on to Arthur pulling herself off him as they laid there breathing in each other air. As they laid there using Selenia's dress and each other to keep the warm the sun started to rise over them as that happened the flower they had spent the night in closed up around the giving them some shade from the morning light. Before they drifted off to sleep, Selenia looked in to Arthur's eyes as he did to her and said, "Promise you will never leave me Arthur again." In which he looked at her and said, "I will never leave you this is my home now and I will spend they rest of my life with you." And after he kissed her on the head they fell asleep in each rapped other arms knowing that they will be together for ever.**

**THE END.**

**Arthurs Note: Like what you what you see. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. The Next Day

p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"The Next Day/p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"By: Alex Clockp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" The sun rose over head, casting light on to a small field of flowers. They were many colors and all were opened and embracing the sunlight. But there was one that closed up as if it was trying to keep the light out. Inside that red flower lied to little people asleep under a dress made of pink flower peddles, wrapped in each others arms. After the experience they shared with each other the night before, they fell asleep in each others arms as the day went on. As the sun started to set one of the lovers woke up and stared in to the other persons eyes and said, "Wake up Arthur." Then she placed a finger on his head a ran it down and off his nose. Arthur shook his head a bit as he opened and focused his eyes on his new wife. He just stared at her as the sunlight made the peddles glow around her fiery red hair. After a while of looking at her beauty he spoke out the words, "I love you Selenia." Selenia placed he hand on Arthur's face and said, "I love you too Arthur." She then gave him a light kiss on the his lips. "Come on Arthur. I wish we could live the rest of our lives like this, but we have to go back." Arthur took a deep yawn as he stretched out his arms and legs. He then sat up rubbing his eyes, remembering what had happened last night as a smile grew across his face. He soon felt Selenia rap her arms around him as she laid her chest on his back. She the rested her head on Arthur's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Did you enjoy last night?" Arthur tiled his bead back and said, " If what we did is an expression of our love then I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." Selenia then got up, leaving her new husband to fall backwards. Arthur looked up and see Selenia looking down at his laughing a bit. She then held out a hand grabbing his pulling him to this feet. Then the sunlight stated to come threw as the flower stated to open and blossom. Arthur then looked and saw that they were both still naked. Arthur then felt a bit embarrassed as he tried to cover himself with his hands. Selenia laugh a bit more looking at Arthur. "Sh Shouldn't we get dressed?" he stuttered. She then reached out and grabbed his hands and said, "Don't be ashamed Arthur. There is no one out hear but us. Now come on let's go get washed up." The the flower stared to move, as one of the peddles bent down providing way to the ground. Selenia then grabbed Arthur's hand, but he just stood there. "Come on Arthur. It's just you and me out here. Trust me." she said. Arthur then started walk towards Selenia and soon they started to run off in the nude onwards in to the meadow of bright colorful flowers.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" The warm air ran threw their bodies as the ran in to the field of flowers, witch to them were similar to tall trees with beautiful tops. The setting sunlight made the ground and the world around them look like a shades of orange and gold. Arthur looked ahead, but he couldn't see. Selenia was running in front of him holding his hand. He could not see where she was taking him, because ahead of them was the sun. He did matter where she was taking him. Soon they came to a stop in front of a small pond. Arthur stood there next his love as they both looked down as the still water. It's was like mirror reflecting the sun and their bodies. Selenia let go of Arthur's hand and walked slowly in the body of water. As she stepped in she felt a sensation rush threw body that made her ears start to twitch. "Is it cold?" Arthur asked. She then held out her hand and said, "Come over here and find out." Selenia then held out her hand. Arthur took hold of her hand but the was tugged forward and in to the water. Gasping for air, Arthur swam up to the surface. When he broke he coughed trying to catch his breath. As he started to breath, he then swam over to Selenia and stood up with a sore look on his face. "Why did you do that?" he said. She look at with a smile in her face and said, " Look down." A bit perplexed Arthur looked down and saw that the water turned in to mud. He looked around to see that the once beautiful body of water had turned to a thick pile of mud. Selenia then scooped up some mud in her hand and smeared it across Arthur's bare chest. Selenia then wrapped her arms around Arthur's head and then together they shared in a deep kiss. As they kissed one another their bodies started to rub against each each other. The mud smeared on Arthur's chest, rubbed off on to Selenia's chest and her breasts. She broke away and looked in to the eyes of her lover and said, "Now look at us. We're both dirty. Time to take our bath." With her arms still wrapped around him, she then leaned forward on to Arthur causing him to fall backwards. As they fell rather of landing in viscous pile of mud they landed back into shallow water. Arthur laid on his back as the woman he loved pushed up on her hands looking down on him. Selenia smiled as him as she said, "Confused?" Arthur looked up at her and just nodded his head yes.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Selenia stood on her hands and knees as she crawled over the naked man below her. Arthur looked up as he saw her naked mud covered body mover over him. He soon rolled over as he saw her swim out in to the middle of the pond, the mud washing away in the water. She then dived under the water and vanished. After a while the was no sign of her. In a fit of panic he started to swim out to where she was. When he got where she was, he looked around and saw nothing, just the mud washing off from his chest. Arthur started to worry and as he did the water seemed to get colder. Then in front of him he saw two pointy ears and red hair emerge from the water in front of him. Selenia rose her head out of the water and she was face to face with her love. "What is this water made of?" Arthur asked. Selenia said nothing as she the spited water in to his face. "The water is magic. It reacts to the way we feel. If you get sad it turns cold, If get mad it turns in to mud, But when you with someone you love well..." After she said that she leaned over and gave Arthur a big kiss. As they floated in the water sharing a kiss, Arthur then felt the water to get warmer. He then felt Selenia's hand move down his back then grab one of his cheeks. Arthur broke away as he felt that and his face started to turn red. Selenia started to giggle then said, "Tell me Arthur, Is the water getting to hot or are you blushing." Not wanting to let her think that he didn't learn anything from last night. he placed one of his hand on her cheeks. As they kicked their legs to stay float, tiny bubbles started to surface from the bottom of the pond. "What going on?" asked Arthur. "Nothing to worry about my love." Selenia then let go of him a dived under water again. Arthur just floated there when he then felt something inclose around his member and started to suck on it. Normally he would panic, but he had felt this feeling before. Then the water got hotter and more tiny bubbles started to emerge. Under the water Selenia started to suck on her love's member causing it to grow and get stiff. The bubble around her started to tingle her whole body. She would of stay there, but she was running short of air and soon rises up form the water. As Selenia reemerged from the water behind Arthur and wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her. "You can stop kicking now. The bubbles will keep us a float." He soon stopped kicking as the bubbles surrounded his body kept him from going under.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Selenia then let go of him as the bubbles kept him above the water. Arthur then leaned backwards as the water cradled him on to his back. "It's like lying on top soda that never stops fizzing." he said as he looked up at the sky he saw that the sky had change from a dark orange in to a dark violet and a few stars have ever begun to show. He soon closed his eye's as he enjoys the feeling of the pond, but then he felt a weight push down on him. He opened his eye as he looked to see that it was Selenia resting her head on his chest. Selenia then rested her head on Arthur's chest and said, "You know you missed your change to go home today." Arthur then looked down and placed his hand on her head and said, "I told you this is my home now and I am never going to leave you." Selenia then pulled her head up to his and kissed his lips. This soon evolved in to a deep kiss were their tongues guided their ways in to each others mouths. As they enjoys the taste of each other, Selenia moved her lower half on to him. She then wedged Arthur's stiff member between her cheeks, moving it up and down. As their wet bodies rubbed against each other Selenia pulled away from Arthur and looked at him. As they both laid taking deep breaths she said, "I want you to take me. Take Me Now!" Weather it was instincts or love for his new wife, Arthur took her a rolled over so the he was on top of her. He looked down at her as she was surrounded by bubbling water. With his member pressing up against her sex. Arthur then slid his hand down her back, grabbing her rear and with a force he pushed his way in to her. Selenia let out a loud moan as she felt Arthur's hard member going up inside of her. She threw her arms out at the feeling of pleasure felt threw her body. Arthur felt the warms wet insides of his love as he started to move his hip back and forth, moving his member deeper in to her. Every time he moved Selenia let out a moan of love for her husband. She then grabbed his head and pulled him close to her. "Kiss Me!" she shouted as she and Arthur mouths met and their tongues moved around as they were trying to get the best pleasure from each other. With one hand on her rear, Arthur then took her other hand and grabbed her breast and start to move around as kept going in to her. As they moved around in the bubbling water, Arthur then felt pressure building in him. He pulled his lips away for Selenia and tried to speak, "Selenia I I." She placed her hands on his face and said, "I Know. I Know." As he kept thrusting his hips trying to hold back from releasing in to her. Selenia pulled Arthur's head down in to her chest and said, "Inside! INSIDE!" With his face smothered in her breast, he made one last push in to her as he released his bodily fluids in to her. Selenia then let out a huge outcry of passion and joy.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Arthur pulled his wilted member out of Selenia and together they laid there, breathing in the night air. As her rested his head on her chest he could hear her heart beat and she ran her fingers threw his hair. Unknown to them the water in the the pond slowly cradled them to the shore. When Arthur rolled over he saw that that night had come once again and the light of the full moon and the glow from the flowers lit up the land around them. "It's like a dream." Arthur said. Selenia turned on her side looking at him and replied, "What if this is all a dream?" As he turned to look at he placed a hand on her face and said, "I hope not, Because if it is then I do not want to wake up so the you ,me ,and this beautiful place can last forever." She then in turned and placed a hand on his face and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Then they wrapped their arm around each other and fell asleep. Then next thing they felt was the sun light hitting the naked bodies. Soon they both woke up and as they opened their eyes the first thing they saw was each others face. Selenia was the first to sit and bate herself in the morning light. Arthur looked up at her and said, "You look like an angel." She looked down at him and said, "And you look naked." Arthur didn't even care that he was nude. He just laid there in the morning light as if he was there wasn't a problem in the world. Selenia got up and walked over to to pond that she and her husband enjoyed themselves in and splashed water in her face to wake herself up. Then she looked up as she saw two light blue and green butterfly's floating down towards them. They soon landed near them and just as they did they took off. Selenia stood up to see wear they landed. Arthur didn't even see them. He just laid in the sun relaxing. Selenia the splashed some cold water from the pond on to him, causing him to shoot up. He then saw saw his wife handing put a hand to help him up, but before he he took her hand he looked at her with a questioning face and said, "You're not going to throw me back in to the pond are you?" A small laugh escaped form Selenia's mouth as she said, "No I'm not. Now come on we have to get dressed." Arthur then took her hand as she pulled him up to his feet. As they stood in front of each other Selenia then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Arthur for a wonderful time. I enjoyed every minute we spent together." As she pulled away Arthur saw a tear run down her face. "Are you OK Selenia?" he asked. She just smiled as she took his hand and started walking back in to the flowers and soon the came across there clothes. As they got dress they said nothing to each other. Even when they walked back to the doors that led the to the lovely land wear they show their love for each other. As they walked back in to the Minimoy kingdom, they both looked back as the door sealed shut.p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Seven Years Laterp  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" p  
>p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" As the sun shined on a giant tree down on root sticking out of the tree there were a little girl with light red hair and a boy with dark gray hair climbing on top of the root looking back down as an older man with white hair as he caught up with them. "Sonya keep an eye on Lenzo you know how excited he gets." he called out. As he got to the top he looked out to the land below and even tho he was small the sight was amazing. "Daddy." said Sonya. "Why is Mommy not with us?" The man look down at her and sat next to her. "Lenzo come over here." he called as the boy ran over and sat next to his father. "Now listen, You mother past away on the day you were born. You see when me and you mother got married, we loved each other so much that one day she was pregnant with you two, but seeing how she was of royal blood she knew that would give birth to you two she would die." And that's what happened. She had us then died." said Sonya. "No" replied her father. "Before she past on she got a good look at you two and and even held you for some time and let me tell you that the brief moment she held you two in her arms was the happiest I have ever seen her." He then wrapped a arm around each of his kids, pulling them close as they looked out the sight of the wide field of green grass as he enjoyed the time they spent with each other.p 


End file.
